Window
by Ivory-chan
Summary: Finally!! I have updated something!! Chapter 2 is up! 7/7/01 ^ ______^
1.

  
This is an A/U Digimon/Sailormoon crossover. Meaning no senshis, digimon and digi-destined. Just regular 20-something adults.   
  
  
  
  
  
Window: Reminisce  
  
  
  
"Please, Tai?" Pleaded Usagi as she tugged on his shirt sleeve maneuvering them both towards the mall entrance. She gave him her best puppy-dog look and bit her bottom lip for more emphasis.   
  
Tai glanced at Usagi and sighed. There was no way he could resist that look and she knew it. He should be immune to it by now, since she used that same look on him so many times before. He could stand it if Sora or Kari gave him that look but for some reason when Usagi turned her big beautiful sapphire eyes on him, he couldn't resist but succumb to their demands.  
  
"O.k., Tsukino... demo... I swear if you drag me into Victoria Secrets like last time, I'm leaving your ass behind and you better find a ride on your own." Tai threatened as Usagi squealed with delight as she mercilessly pulled him through the mall's entrance doors.  
  
It wasn't long before Tai's hands were covered with bags and boxes which Usagi kept supplying him with. "Tsukino, do you think this is enough? You still want the mall to be here the next time you shop don't you?"  
  
"Shut up Yagami! Do you want me to take you to the shoe department so we can spend several hours of quality time together or what? I know how much you want that don't you?" Usagi replied seething with sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, how about we take a break and eat lunch?" Usagi suggested feeling regretful for sounding harsh towards Tai. She waited for his response and saw her shopping bags slightly shake and the muffled sound "Finally."  
  
"Yagami, want me to guide you to the table? Knowing how you can't possibly see over the bags." Usagi asked taking Tai's right arm and pulling him towards an empty table.  
  
Tai put all the bags down and stretched out his tired arms, "Don't you have enough clothes already? I've seen your closet and it's completely full. I'm actually afraid of opening the closet door because an avalanche of your clothes might fall on me, suffocating me to death." Tai joked as Usagi smacked him hard on his arm.  
  
"I need to accessorize, I can't wear the same set of clothes twice... I mean its ok for you since you don't care what you wear. But for me.. think of it as an art form."   
  
"OooK, " Rolling his eyes at the remark. He looked at Usagi who was busy studying the menu and frowned.   
  
"Usa-chan, are you feeling any better?" He sayid, while reaching across the table for her hand.  
  
"Tai-kun, how would you feel if someone you loved cheated on you and everyone else knew but didn't have the decency tell you? Well, ok, maybe not everyone knew but you know what I'm getting at right?" replied Usagi with her head down as she held Tai hands.  
  
  
Here she was sitting home on a Friday night not doing anything since she declined the other digi-destineds' offer for a night of clubbing. She could remember Tai and Daisuke pleading with her to come claiming it wouldn't be the same without her there and Tai begged her especially since Sora would practically attach herself to him, saying that he would have to cut off his arm to get away from her.  
  
She giggled at the thought of poor Tai-kun practically being suffocated by Sora's motherly charms and Dai-kun sitting there watching Hikari trying to flirt with Takeru to get his attention. She could remember asking Dai what he saw in Hikari as they lounged on her couch waiting for Tai to show up before they left for the club. He didn't know but answered that it was a small crush, he had on her and everyone blew it way out of proportion. His feelings for her had changed since then but he was helping Hikari out to get Takeru's attention who happened to not notice the advances made by her.   
  
"Dai-kun, when did you realize the crush for Hikari wasn't nothing more than a crush? How did you differentiate from the feelings of a crush from love?"  
  
"Well, I knew I liked her and admired her, so that's how the crush developed demo, now that I know for sure that Hikari doesn't have any feelings for me its now just mutual respect ."  
  
Daisuke cocked his neck to the side in a suspicious manner. "Usa-chan, why all these questions? Are you and Mamoru having problems?"  
  
"NO! I'm just asking that's all!" mumbled Usagi, fooling around with the remote she had in her hands. Daisuke didn't let it go, so he slid himself beside Usagi and gently grabbed her hand, stopping it from fidgeting with the remote control.   
  
"Now, now, Usa-chan, tell Uncle Dai every thing that's been bothering you." He gently teased giving her his lop-sided grin. Usagi giggled, pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Dai-kun, you are so kawaii."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish that you were clubbing with us." Daisuke pouted, crossing his arms in a childish way. He brushed away a small piece of hair that fell above his brow, causing him to sigh in aggravation. " AHH... stupid hair gel...it's supposed to hold for 8 hours. This is false advertising, I should sue."  
  
Usagi laughed as she watched Daisuke fiddle with his hair. She rose from her couch and walked over to the fridge. While she rummaged through the fridge, the door bell rang, she heard Daisuke holler out that he was getting the door. Usagi heard Taichi's voice in the living room. She swept her fingers through her silvery blond bangs and walked towards the living room.  
  
" Usa-chan, come on...Daisuke and I are about to leave." Taichi yelled out to the kitchen.   
  
"Coming, coming..." She mumbled as she walked over to the two guys. " Now, Tai-kun, remember that Dai-kun here, is supposed to be home around midnight, so no fooling around ok? I expect him to come back home in one piece! Because, where would I find another roommate on such short notice?"  
  
"Why Usa-chan, I didn't know you cared..." Daisuke sarcastically retorted giving Mimi a glare. Taichi laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Sure, sure. But do you still wanna come? I mean we can both wait here while you get ready. Yamato would understand why we would be late picking him up." Taichi asked with a slight pleading tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, boys but I really want to stay home tonight. Maybe another time ne? Now go" She shoved the boys out the door not before giving them a hug and kiss on the cheek. Before they could turn around she slammed the door shut and walked over to the fridge getting a carton of Chunky chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. She settled herself on the couch and flipped on the T.V.and got ready for a boring night. 


	2. Surprises

Who's Ivory-chan? Did she even exist? *laughs* Sorry for the long, long overdue update.  
I'm leaving for my trip on Monday and wanted to update something. I wanna dedicate this fic to Chibi-nee ( Chibi Tenshi) Usa-imouto and Salior X ( she got me wanting to finish this chapter after her review about my month limit).  
  
And much thanxs to everyone else who reviewed.!!   
  
  
  
Windows: Surprises  
  
  
  
The empty ice cream carton now laid on the bottom of the trash can with the spoon already washed and put in its place. Here she was, on a Friday night not doing anything but gaining wieght with the ice cream she packed in her stomach. Sighing, she callopse on the couch once again. It seem the couch was getting more action than her. She flipped through several channels, not finding anything interesting she turned it off and threw the remote next to her.  
  
Usagi couldn't take this silence anymore. She was going out and finding why Mamoru cancel thier plan tonight. He was suppose to call around nine that evening but he never did. By all means she was not going to wait around for him any longer and was tired of his excuses of so many cancel dates. She just had to know what he was doing, so she could stop, that nagging voice in her head and be triumph when saying I told you so.  
  
Usagi dashed upstairs to get ready. Throwing on a white tank-top, covering it with a light pink hoodie and pulling on khakis capris, she grab her cars key from the night stand and ran downstair, opening the front door. She gotten to the bottom steps and sheepishly came back inside to get her platform sandals when she realized that her feet were cold, only to look down and see it bare.  
  
She sped across town towards his house, she turned the corner and found the front yard packed with people and parked cars. As she made her way through the crowd, wondering why she wasn't invited to this so-called 'party of the century' gathering. The music was pulsating, bodies were tightly grinding on another as the beat picked up. Usagi gather all her strength not to decked any guy who happen to 'accidently' rubbed on her as she squeezed by. There in the middle of the room, she found out her reason why she wasn't invited to the party. Mamoru, her boyfriend of two years, was making out with some girl, who was probably liquor up.  
  
Usagi couldn't do anything but stare, her mind was racing though. ' ok, what do I do? Run up to him and make a scene, or slap him hard and run with my dignity still in tact or turn my ass around right now and still have my dignity but have the sign loser stamped on my forehead?'  
  
Her inner voice screamed "Slap him." So she had no choice to follow that order and beside her hands were itching to slap someone.   
  
Clenching her fist tightly, she pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring glares and snide remarks as she stood infront of the cheating bastard. Coughing to gain their attention which didn't work. ' When are they going to come up for air?'  
  
Usagi, saw enough of this, so she took a fistful of his hair and pulled his hair back hard as he yelp in pain.   
  
" Nande Kuso! Usak-AHHHH!"  
  
He didn't even have time to finish the sentence has Usagi slapped him hard across his left cheek leaving an imprint of her hand on it for sovenior. She didn't even bother looking at the other girl as she stared hard at Mamoru.  
  
" I can't believe that I wasted 2 years with you!"Usagi whispered out as she turned around holding her head up high and walked out.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe that this could happen to her. She thought she finally met a great guy but Nooo, life just had to suck. God, how could she be so dense? The signs were right in front of her. Everytime she would call him, he would be busy or had plans already. A warning bell did go off in the back of her mind that sounded alot like Tai's voice but she told it to shut up. She just drove around aimelessly until she came to a 24 hours diner and put the jeep into park.  
  
She smacked her head agaisnt steering wheel a few times before she came to her senses. Usagi did any logical thing, she pull out her cell phone and dail her favorite seven digits. A groggy voice answered. "Moshi, Moshi, Yagami Taichi here." Then the waterworks began, detailing the events.  
  
  
  
Taichi held Usagi hands tightly as he looked at her with sympathtic concern. He remembered how pissed he was waking up 3 a.m in the morning, listening to Usagi 's hysterical crying, her rants on how all guys just suck, ( Usagi then apologize with " No offense") and that her boyfriend or that bastard as she put cheated on her and humilated her by kissing another girl. By the end of the conversation, Taichi wanted to strangle the guy, break every bone in his body, tie him up and gag him with one of his smelliest, revolting sock that he wore after one of his most tedious soccer pratice. Then of course, drag Mamoru behind his jeep going seventy miles on the freeway. For the fact that Usagi woke him up so damn early and for the most obvious reason: breaking Usagi's heart.  
  
" Ano, Usa-chan, do you want me to come over and keep you company for awhile?" Taichi asked softly much to his surprised. He would expect his voice to come out as a low growl, he sighed, ' Must be all those chick flicks that the girls were forever dragging him, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and the other guys too, it's softening us up.'  
  
" Iie! Iie! I don't want you feeling sorry for me!" Usagi exclaimed as she shook her head to clear away the bad thoughts.  
  
Taichi chuckled as he saw Yamato crept up behind Usagi signaling him not to alert her. He felt an odd bubbling sensation in his stomach but it could be the four chili hotdog he devour with Usagi as a pre-shopping snack. And beside he   
  
" Tai-kun, where's Yamato? He said he'll be here around noon and I don't see him." Usagi asked looking at her new bunny watch that Daisuke brought for her 21st birthday. She tapped it to make sure it was working, not satisfy that she saw the second hand moving, brought the watch closer to her ear to hear the ticking.  
  
" My watch isn't brok-!!" A finger poked her side which was ticklish and caused Usagi to squeal and her fist to swing at the side poker's jaw.  
  
" Owww...Usa-chan, that hurt!" Yamato complained as Usagi placed a wet napkin on his jaw to stop the purple swelling bruise that began to appear. She applied more pressure due to his whining.  
  
" Serves you right for poking me."   
  
" It was a joke."   
  
" Whatever." Usagi wrinkled her nose.  
  
Yamato glared at her. " Hey, that's my line. You can't steal that."  
  
" It's not like you had it copyrighted. Therefore I can say WHATEVER, whenever, where ever I like to."   
  
" Well actually.." Yamato smirked as he pulled his wallet out of his backpocket, rummaging through it.  
  
" A-HA! I found it!" He handed a small card to Usagi as Taichi read it over her shoulder. Their eyes bugled out and two large sweatdrop appeared.  
  
" I can't believe you did this. You actually went through all the trouble to copyright your catch phrase." Taichi exclaimed.  
  
Yamato grinned. " Now, whatcha got to say now Usa-chan?"  
  
" Well, ano... you scare me sometimes Yama-chan. " Giggled Usagi as Yamato scowled briefly at her comment.  
  
Taichi smiled inwardly. It was good to see her having fun. To momentarily forget her problems and enjoy life. Now, for the matter at hand. How is he going to fit all these bags in his car and not to mention carry them up to her and Daisuke apartment which happen to be on the fifth floor? He made a face as an imagine of him hauling all those bags up the flight of stairs.  
  
Yamato looked at his two friends and sighed. One was very special to him and the other was well Taichi.. He couldn't believe that Usagi would move so far away from him. He promised her when they were little that he would protect her no matter what. Demo, she was moving so far away from his grasp. He couldn't dwell in the past anymore, she wasn't little anymore and he had to let go.   
  
It pissed him greatly off that Mamoru would do that to her. She deserved so much better but he had to let her follow her heart even if the fall was long and hard. But now, she just had to realized that the person she wanted, needed was right there all along. And who better to give her the benefit of doubt but him. Yamato Ishida; her Oniisan.   
  
  
A/N : o.O?? Okay, I know you're thinking WTF? Yama-kun is Usagi brother? Well, I'm giving the other hot digi-bishies a chance with Usa ( I.e Taichi, Daisuke and Ken). Don't get me wrong I love the idea of Yama with Usa in Sm/Digimon crossover but I never seen her paired with any of the other digi-guys.   
  
Sailor X: Since I do have dibs on Kenshin, you have to fight Chibi-nee for Battousai. FYI, Sanosuke is my bishie now...^ ^ He is one hot Tori!! And I also think Ken is so drool-worthy demo..I just love Daisuke though!!  
  
  
  



End file.
